A Heart Revealed
by SeeklustXfindhate
Summary: Woman were constantly falling at Lancelot's feet. Never were they caught by this knight in shining armor, but once long ago he caught one before she fell by herself,so he could join the fall.LancelotXOCRated M for future Chapters. Warning will be applied
1. Tell Me, Who was she to you?

Disclaimer: (All Knights in Union): SeeklustXfindhate does not own any of us or the whole king arthur movie production. She is saddened, but it's reality. She does however, claim ownership over original characters and her original plotline.

Me: Well said guys. Now, which one of you want to claim ownership over me?!?! (wink wink)

* * *

Alright, Drill call!

Sergent: This is a love story with plot and twist. Not fluff. It will take place in the present where Lancelot is narrarting the story with each chapter through one opening line. Then it switches to past. I think you guys are smart enough to figure out the pattern. When it is present, it is after the battle at badons hill (He's ressurected cause i said so) meaning he is done with his service and about 30yrs old. When it's past, he is 20, meaning he's five years into his service with 10 more years to go. Pay attention to any time placement clues, i'll leave plenty in the story when it's needed. Alright. Here's intro.

* * *

(Introduction)

(Present)

Lancelot has always had women fawning at his feet. He was responsible for corrupting many, becoming addictive so that they always came back around for more. He had became what women lusted after, and for the young and naive, what women came to love endlessly.No woman knew, that there were memories behind those brown eyes, misunderstanding behind that boyish smile, broken shattered pieces left unfix able no matter how many nights and lovers.

He was left empty, where no amount of drink in his gut or words whispered in his ear could fill. It was blockaded for the only sweet voice that could release everything and set him free. He rotted under the chains of his mind, as no one else's touch could unlock the beating heart that seemed to go slower and slower with the days droning by.

Laughter was as addicting as the alcohol he constantly consumed, but during the nights it's protection left him defenseless against thoughts and memories.

The flicker of the fire caught up with him one night. He knew the fire that was meant to keep warm as a enemy, as her figure always danced vividly within the flames. He found it a tease, as he would reach to grab the small figure and get burned. He never saw without touching in the long run, he's been able to not touch for ten years.

One of his many lovers caught his blank stare, and decided to fill it. She didn't know that a thought already dwelled behind his focused eyes.

"I love you" she whispered.

She was young, and her heart fragile. Young Elaine was naive to love. She was transfixed on the fairy tale, that a knight in shining armor would spend one night with her and fall in love with her innocence.

Her fairy tale became only a unreachable dream when his response was silence. A look of grief came to his face when he was forced to come forth from his shadow, to share with yet another, his explanation.

"You are fair and young. You will find another who could truly love you. I cannot give you what you want as it has been taken and unreturned. It dwells miles away from here in a place I don't even know. But it's there im sure...I feel it's absence from me as I grow colder and colder each day..." He said, his focus now down at his hands

He couldn't bear to see yet another tear fall on the behalf of his words, of his reality. But unlike the rest, she understood his words. She could not scorn him for them as she sensed the pain in his voice. Truly caring for him, she couldn't help but be interested in his story. Yes, as young and fragile as she was, she could take the hearing of the past he seemed to be stuck in. In the end he would come to admire this, but first she had to begin.

"Who was she?" Elaine bravely asked against the own cringe of her heart.

Lancelot at first blankly drew out her name unsure of where this was going.

"Vivianna."

"There's not much in a name. I could not set Lancelot and Vivanna aside each other and see the story myself. Will you tell me?" Elaine asked.

"Why would you want to know? It would hurt you and I to even hear and tell." Lancelot admitted on both parts.

"I want to hear what it is that truly hurts the brave knight Lancelot" Elaine remarked.

"That's a bit on the sadistic side" Lancelot commented.

Elaine giggled a bit, but behind her remark and giggles, lied the true reason as to why she wanted to hear the tale of Lancelot and his love. Knowing the immense pain of his loss and missing, would soothe her own.

"So tell me, who she was to you." she demanded as she shifted her position by propping her head on her hand ready to listen. "- Begin with how the two of you met"

* * *

And that will lead into Chapter one fools, meaning the intro is finished.

Interested?

Review please!

&& keep and eye out.


	2. Nice to Meet you, My fair lady

. "It was an unexpected encounter that lead to a unexpected meeting, that ultimately became something even more unexpected" Lancelot reflected this to be the overall of their first meeting. Elaine listened intently, to see how he met the woman that captured his heart.

* * *

Lancelot breathed in the air of relaxation, something he came quickly accustomed to during the last seven days of each month. He wandered through the village wondering how he should start off his grand week. Sleep was too low key for this slight celebrative mood he found himself carrying. The ableness to relax was a victory of long grueling work. This week, if no turmoil began, he was truly free to do as he pleased.

So how to start it, it all came down to as he found himself indecisive. Sadly, it wasn't the concept of what to choose, but what to do that hadn't been contaminated with boredom. Lack of things to healthily entertain usually was the cause for overfilled pubs where a daily brawl. Romans would be envious to see that their blood entertainment no longer, only rested in Rome. Down here in the village people threw down last minute bets too. Drunkess also was a usual boredom killer as it would influence the person to think that spinning in circles was the time of their lives. Women in red dresses with tossled hair were walking reminder that if you really had nothing to do, or even if you had a place to be, that there indeed was a place where excitement would grow and your night would be busied. It was an unspoken option that only the ashamed snuck to. Others flaunted it, their absences from the pubs were no secret. They bragged of their experiences with Scarlet women.

Lancelot saw the regulars filing in. Some even were able to be heard from outside. Lancelot had no intention to spend his first day with rag tag women if he were to spend it in that way, he would pick finer, in beauty and moral. He could easily obtain such daily if he wished, as he sometimes did. He liked to keep the woman close for those remaining days, but only those days. He didn't yet grow as the reckless as those who had many lovers every day. He didn't finish his expedition with one in one day. It took seven days to grow sick, three at least. But never did he grow attached, as he were gone at weeks a time and had no desire to miss what he left behind. Therefore every time he arrived it would be now, loving as a well controlled habit. He could take his dosage and not become addicted. At this young age, he was not trapped in the addiction of warm beds.

He found himself disgusted at those who were in dire need of a companion or two to keep them company. Why not spend a night alone, or laughing with friends?

Ah, laughing with friends. That would be what he would do.

He began to walk from his momentary pause when he stopped to think upon his disgust and what could be done instead.

That momentary pause was the first step of fate.

Seemingly out of no where, a hooded figure rushed to his side, clutching on his arm and shoulder. Before Lancelot could shake the person off and unsheathe his sword, he paused in surprise at the voice of a woman. The first time, he heard her.

"You need to help. I don't have a lot of time to explain, I must go back for her. Just listen, come into the Brothels and bid highest for a pair of girls "Vertus Estate Virgins-"

"What? Why?-" he began squinting to see the features beyond the shadow that the hood cast upon her face.

The girl cut off his protest with more desperate pleas.

"Please sir, you're the only one that I could get for help".

The girl froze horrified at the sounds of a gong within the brothels.

"I must go. Please!" and without further word or an explanation Lancelot would of liked to have, she released her grip and sprinted off disappearing around back.

"What- what am I to do when I have bid the highest?!" Lancelot shouted confused

He ignored the looks and stood blinking processing what it was exactly he was doing. Then he thought cautiously. It could be a trap. He knew if she really needed his help, his hesitation was leading her into what she was so desperate to escape, that she had to ask a complete stranger to aide. Keeping his sword in hand and shaking his head at a decision he would probably end up regretting, he went into the nearby brothels, a place by no choice he would ever go.

Inside, he had to push his way through swarms of perverse men, where at random were shouting slurred numbers.

"50 pieces!" one shouted drunkenly wavering sideways

"What is this for?" Lancelot asked instead of pumbling the man for falling into him spilling his drink that was still clutched in hand.

"The Vertuses Virgenesses"

Despite the man's twinge, he recognized the name.

"Oh! 100!" he shouted, more desperately forcing his way to the front to increase his chances.

"200 hundred!"

Another competed

"500!" Lancelot blurted as he broke through to the front. It immeadietly went silent as they looked amongst themselves to see who could offer that money.

Lancelot blinked. Not even he had that money.

"Going once? Going twice? 500 then! The Vertus Estate Virgins sold to- erm, what is you r name lad?" the short stock man asked as Lancelot was yanked next to him out of the crowd.

"Joles"

"To Joles!- now pay up" the man hissed.

Lancelot jerked back when the man grabbed for his arm.

"I will not pay until my services are complete" Lancelot bluffed

It was the desperiety in her voice that drove him to making decisions that he didn't even know the result of. It was also the curiosity that tugged at his conscious, to see the face beyond the hood.

"Now lead me" he said confidant at whatever he was walking into

"This way" the man grunted displeased that his greed couldn't be fed. He would be left hungry during the night. He obliged to Lancelot's demand as the seriousness didn't seem as something to tamper with.

The man lead Lancelot to one great hall where doors were aligned right next to each other against it. He was able to hear the scene inside and found himself uncomfortable. Was the hooded girl in one of them? He wondered as a distraction. It seemed forever until he stopped.

"Here you are. Enjoy, they are beauties. Especially the eldest" The man commented as he stepped away from a double door in the end of the hall. It looked as if it were the grandest room compared to the rest.

Lancelot's hand hovered at the door.

"Let's see the emergency" he muttered as he swung open both doors.

The room was idle. The candle light cast no shadows upon the walls of other persons as he scanned them for a clue. The flickering light illuminated the red walls and furniture and then, a silk curtained bed. He drew out his sword. It was being a killer himself that lead to this paranoia. Call it a guilty conscious that lead him to think that someone was constantly out to get him.

He approached it silently until the tip of his sword made point with the silk curtain. He was ready to tear right through it before something caught his attention. A cloak hung over a armchair next to the bed, situated in a way, that it was thrown as it hung halfway off. Lancelot, not moving his sword from the curtain, picked up the cloak and put it to his nose. It smelled of a clean scent, such as water lily and lavender, but that scent was faded as the smell of the outside corrupted. That was the scent he was looking for. The outside.

He immeadietly dropped his sword (How could he threaten such a delicate thing?) And pulled open the curtains.

Two small shrieks came from on top the bed. Lancelot looked upon the two startled girls, knowing that one of them were her. The answer came shortly as the eldest looking one jumped forward latching her arms around Lancelot's neck. She held him in a tight embrace as her legs fell from the bed, dangling until her feet reached the ground. Lancelot's eyes were wide in surprised as he caught a whiff of white lily and lavender. This was the hooded girl.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Lancelot asked awkwardly as the girl just wouldn't let go. He felt her warm tears fall and soak through the sleeve of his shoulder.

Her never knew how to handle a girl crying, yet alone two as he noticed the tear stained face of the younger. The little one had delicate cheeks and calm sea green eyes that could almost pass off as a pastel. In contrast to her older sister, as he soon learned when she finally released her arms to properly answer his question.

Their faces were inches apart as she lightly had her arms above his as he still held her, expecting her to fall. This was the face veiled behind the darkness of her hood. Never should such a face be hidden, he thought for a brief second. It was sprinkled with freckles that stood out against her porcelain colored skin and framed by distraught curls. Her eyes were the darkest blue, the color of a deep raging sea. She would be the spirited one, as her sister was the calm one.

"Can you stand up by yourself?" Lancelot asked unsure, as both incidents where he came across her, she was somehow grabbing onto him for support.

"Yes" she answered, quickly taking back her arms and standing straight. "Yes, I am fine. She is fine. Thank you, but the task isn't over. You have to get us out of here. There is a window right over there" she began as she grabbed her sister by the arm and lead them both to the window she pointed out. "You see the man down there? He's been standing guard" she whispered as Lancelot leaned over to see.

"Standing guard?" he mouthed not risking his harsh whisper.

"We were kidnaped. We are the daughters of a retired Roman Senator, very prestiged. He was granted the estate, were we lived since I was born. They kidnaped us thinking of a price they could hang over our heads, knowing that we would be pure. We're most expensive, they wouldn't want us getting away" she finally explained the guard in a low tone.

All Lancelot did was nod his head. He now understood what to do. Rescue and Protect. A role he was used to.

Without word, Lancelot formed an idea in his head on how to rid the guard. He found a fireplace shovel used to clean the ashes in the fireplace. It was delicate looking as it's silver shined, but it's weight was most attractive.

Lancelot beckoned his head for the sisters to open the window. The eldest took no hesitation as she had a younger sister to protect and opened the window herself.

"We want fresh air" She quickly explained as the guard looked up. He shook his head and went back to pacing, his attention half drawn to what was above him.

Lancelot swiftly swung the shovel out of the window at his head, hitting him against the temple. When he saw him collapsed on the ground, he dropped the shovel to join him, and then jumped out himself. On the ground, he looked around for any others, but the coast was clear.

"Come on" he whispered as the older sister popped her head out the window.

"Go on, he'll catch you" she soothed her thirteen year old sister. Their _four_ year difference was no reason for her babying her all the time, but it was as simple as the younger sister always fearing heights.

Lancelot kept to her word as he caught her swiftly and gently. He placed her on the ground just as he caught her. Then came the second, the oldest, who first blew out the candles before she went to join her sister in their newly gained freedom.

She jumped out, landing a bit harder than her sister, nearly knocking him to the ground. Before he fell back, he caught himself as well as her as she was prepared to fall.

"Im Vivianna by the way" she said half exasperated from the near fall.

"It's nice to meet you Vivianna. I am Lancelot"

* * *

"I found myself even hesitant to take her home, in fear i would never see her again. It was like giving her up, and even then i had the urge to see more of her..."

* * *

"Ahh! The grand sarmatian knights served us once again! Sir Lancelot, much thanks are given for returning our beloved daughters Vivanna and Claudia.!" A thankful father praised as he eagerly shook each of the sarmatians hands. He prolonged his handshake with Lancelot when he specifically thanked him causing Vivianna behind her father to raise her eyebrows and laugh.

Her father indeed was a sophisticated man, but there were times where he was just too happy for words. She loved the surprise on the Knight's faces, especially Lancelot's when they experienced this.

"You, you must be granted with something. Something, that says thank you, but not asking too much" her father joked. "Tell me, what is it you want?"

"Lessons."

"Lessons?"

"Yes. Lessons with your daughter so she could protect herself. Claudia is much too young, but Vivianna seems at an able age"

"Im afraid she too is not at an able age. She is but sixteen"

"Sixteen? Well my Lord, I did not know this."

"I will be seventeen in two weeks. Perhaps I am old enough then Father?"

"Yes...Seventeen is an able age. Wait for two weeks, after her seventeenth birthday, that will actually be celebrated with a fine feast. Come join, all of you!"

"Me and My knights would be delighted to" Arthur smiled as he bowed away.

No knight lingered except for Lancelot, who was the only one who found it a dire need to say a proper good bye.

"You flatter me too much my Lord. It was a simple deed" Lancelot said as he bowed.

"Simple deeds mean a lot to others" He smiled a warmth, that no cold Roman could give. This really was a special occasion.

"Little Miss Claudia, till we meet again" he said while bowing.

"And soon to be lady Vivianna, Cannot wait for that two week marker" he finished in an undertone as he finished up by kissing her hand.

"Until then Sir Lancelot" she said bowing her head in dismissal.

"Oh, and Sir Knight, it really was a pleasure meeting you" she called out before she turned to join her father and sister who were already walking away.

"_Yes_. _Nice to meet you too,_ _My Lady_"

* * *

There we go. The first part of his history shared. What more will be revealed?

Stay tuned.

&& please review!!!

This Chapter has been edited one day after it's first day submitting. (Submitted on 30th, Edited on 31rst) A reader pointed out a simple error with my terrible math skills. Correction is: Vivianna is _four_ years older than her thirteen year old sister, since she will be Seventeen shortly. Special thanks to La Argentinita for pointing this out. If any of you, ever see mistakes that could effect the story please feel free to correct it in a review.


End file.
